


Just Hug Me

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Closure, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: "You look like you’ve had a bad day for the past fifty years.” Dante usually hid his emotions pretty well, but he supposed it was no surprise that you eventually caught onto it. He and Vergil still hadn't talked it out after returning from the underworld.But, sometimes, all you really need is a hug. No words.Platonic Dante/Reader/Vergil, closure, touch-starved
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Just Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write a platonic fic for the twins bc they are touch starved and god fuckign dammit they need a HUG

Dante was surprised when he felt a pair of arms around his middle. His brows pulled together. He didn’t really know what to do. You’d just come in, ready with another gig, but stopped mid-sentence and now – now, this.

“Uh… no offense, babe, but did you have a rough day or something?” he asked, patting your shoulder.

“Nah,” you replied. Your eyes closed as you rested your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against your ear. “But you look like you’ve had a bad day for the past fifty years.”

Dante swallowed. He’d only returned from the underworld with Vergil a few months ago, but he and his brother were never the best at exchanging words to move past their differences. They hardly spoke as it was. Even their arguments had transformed into trivial nonsense; and while you were glad they were no longer _literally_ trying to fight each other to death, you could sense an underlying desire for closure.

But the twins were so emotionally constipated and completely touch-starved, that, well… you weren’t sure this far in they could be taught how to find closure.

Still, you were determined to try. Dante huffed a little bit, but before you knew it, he returned your embrace, his shoulders slumping forward as they released years and years of worldly tension. He sighed, burying his nose in your hair to inhale. Passion fruit shampoo. Good thing you’d showered before coming here, or else you’d just smell like sweat and grease. Bless Nico.

“Thanks,” he said, whispering your name. You smiled and tightened your hold, unwilling to let go despite hearing the door open behind you.

“Am I interrupting?” Vergil asked.

You reluctantly pulled away from Dante but kept one arm around him as you turned to face Vergil. “Don’t get the wrong idea,” you said. “Actually, you should get in on this too.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Vergil!” you pestered. You let go of Dante and marched right up to the sleek, cold-blooded devil. “Just let me hug you without killing me.”

Vergil tensed as soon as you wrapped your arms around him. He sneered, mouth open and ready to tell you off, but Dante came up behind you and settled one hand on Vergil’s shoulder. “They’re just trying to help, huh?” Vergil frowned, and though he didn’t return the hug, his arms fell to the side. Then you felt Dante press against your back, reaching over you to wrap his arms around his brother.

The three of you were still for a long moment until Vergil reached up for Dante’s forearms, clinging to them desperately. You sucked in a deep breath as the twins hugged tighter, no words being spoken; just the feeling of warm bodies squished together and a quiet sob. You couldn’t tell whose it was.

“I’m sorry, Verg,” Dante said. “I’m… I’m glad you’re back.”

“…Me, too.”

Despite the emotional barrier you just helped break, you managed to elbow Dante to let him know you were kinda suffocating. He left enough room for you to slip out, but almost immediately the twins dove back into each other’s arms. As if that was all they needed.

“Being touch-starved is a real thing,” you said, smiling. Vergil kept his face turned away, but Dante laughed at the sentiment.

“You betcha.”

Your smile got bigger as you dug through your bag, placing the papers about their next job neatly on the corner of Dante’s desk. “I’ll catch up with you two later. Be sure to call me when the waterworks start, I want to document it as proof that devils cry.”

“Ugh.” You laughed with Dante at Vergil’s displeasure and waved goodbye, feeling light as air and accomplished upon stepping out onto the street.

Hugs could fix almost anything.


End file.
